Function as a Nutrition Coding Center (NCC) for the LRC and MRFIT contract programs of the National Heart and Lung Institute (NHLI). Specifically the contractor shall: receive and maintain a secure log system for tracking dietary recalls; implement and maintain quality control schemes on coding and maintain the cod book; maintain the nutrient table (NHLI Table of Food Composition) and related programs; continue participation in periodic training sessions for clinic nutritionists; assume major responsibility for the continuing education program for clinic nutritionists; and participate in LRC and MRFIT program activities relating to program integration.